


The CrossOver Kid

by HarleyQuinTiff



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reed Richards is a Genius, Stevecest, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark is Sick of Reed's Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinTiff/pseuds/HarleyQuinTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed Richards is a genius. Now if only he could decide not to poke the unknown with a stick, maybe Tony could go one week without pulling out his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleyQuinTiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinTiff/gifts).



Tony had become a accustomed to Reed Richards ruining his life.

 

Last week Richards had been toying with temporary fixes for both the Hulk and Thing . He'd brilliantly discovered an inhibitive compound that may restrict the radiation that caused the mutations in Banner and Grimm. Richards had applied the solution to wearable patches that either man could hide under their clothing. However, to an unwitting Tony, the patches looked exactly like bandages. After a seven hour rampage around Stark Tower as an oversized rage monster, Reed was finally able to get Tony back to his original state. And how galling had it been for Tony to find out that the cure was merely removal of the offending patch.

 

The week before Reed had given Steve a routine blood panel, another of Reed's attempts to cure Bruce and Ben. Somehow, the super soldier wound up growing tentacles that took a particular liking to Tony's genitals. Finding a cure took three days and two awkward nights of suction cuppy grabbing and mumbled apologies from a red-faced Steve Rogers. But this...THIS, Tony could not allow. Reed Richards had crossed an ethical, logical, but most importantly a scientific line. Reeds latest experiment had been toying with the concept of time and space, Doctor Who style. Basically he planned to open a hole in the universe, then poke the hole with a stick and see if anyone (or any _thing_ ) pokes back. Not exactly a brilliant plan, but that description pretty much described all of Reed Richards' plans. The problem was that something had poked back. In fact, that something had been entirely too intrigued by the gaping window that opened up in its dusty living room. That thing was even more surprised to find that there were faces staring back at him through the window. So, it stepped through the portal and into Reed's second lab in Stark Tower. And it was a good thing too, because the window snapped shut seconds later.

 

"Nope," Tony shouted. "Nope, Reed this is unacceptable."

 

"Shut up, Tony."

 

"No, Reed. This cannot happen."

 

"Shut up, Tony."

 

"Is anyone gonna tell me what's happenin'," It asked.

 

"Reed, you put that thing back where you found it or so help me..."

 

" _Thing_? 'M not a thing I'm a person," It said.

 

Reed took a cautious step toward it. His expression was one of pure curiosity, like he'd just set off a baking soda volcano, rather than pulling an entire _life form_ across universes. "Can you tell us your name?" Reed asked carefully. He took another step toward It. Tony stuck out a hand to restrain him. Reed turned to him questioningly; Tony shook his head as though cautioning him not to get too close.

 

"Course I know my own name," It scoffed. "I'm Steve. Steven Grant Rogers."

 

Behind them a coffee mug smashed against the ground. The whole room turned toward the doorway, where a notably pale Captain America stared wide-eyed at his doppelganger.


	2. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out what Reed's been doing behind the closed doors in the lab. Also, Steve watches doctor who?!?

On second thought, the word doppelgänger was a bit strong. The Steve by the door was a large, well-muscled version that had fought beside gods, superheroes and assassins. The one that Tony had deigned to call It, was a small gangly fellow. He was shorter than the version that Tony and Reed were familiar with and by far less (ahem) impressive to look at.

Tony did observe that the two shared some very similar characteristics. Like their complete disdain for this particular type of bullshit. 

Reed had locked down the lab following the arrival of the second Steve. The last thing anyone needed was for Natasha to wander in and see two Steve Rogers' circling each other warily; she still held Tony and Reed responsible for the explosion that result in a thirteen hour orgy between several shield agents during an audit of Stark Tower. Although she hadn't been involved, there were certain things that she could not unsee and she hadn't completely believed that the incident wasn't a tantrum from Tony for having to submit to an audit. 

"What did you do Reed?"

"Just relax, Captain," Reed soothed. "I'm sure that I can reverse…" He waves his hands vaguely in the direction of the smaller Steve. "Whatever…this is."

"How about you start," Large Steve hissed between clenched teeth. "By explaining what you were doing, removing me from a fixed point in history."

"Or you can tell me where I am and who the hell this guy is whose claiming to be me."

Reed exhaled carefully. He needed to weigh his words before he explained or else he risked losing funding from Stark. But how could he tell them what he'd done, especially when he wasn't sure what he'd done, much less how to reverse it.

"It wasn't a fixed point in history," he began. "It was an alternate Earth, which also contained its own Steven Grant Rogers. When I essentially punched that hole into the barrier separating them, I found Steve. And Steve decided to come over for a visit."

"I didn't decide anything," Steve-lite shouted. "A fuckin' doorway opened up in my livin' room and you bastards poked yer faces through it."

"Is our Steve's Brooklyn accent that thick?"

"Shut up, Tony."

"Reed," Steve said quietly. "How did you search an entire universe and only find the one person that shared my DNA?"

"Oh Steve." Reed, suddenly wearied by the situation, collapsed into the chair behind him and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'm so sorry. I crossed an ethical line."

Tony was suddenly curious and a bit fearful of the answer. "What did you do Reed?"

"I should have asked your permission."

Both Steves back away cautiously. 

"Oh god Richards, tell me that you didn't."

"Didn't what?!?" Cried mini-Steve.

"Reed built a partial time machine," Tony, who had been facing Reed before, turned his back to the man now as though he was sickened by the sight of him. "It was meant to open up slivers of other universes or dimensions, specifically Aasgard, in the event of another attack like the Battle of New York.

"But there was no assurance that the hole wouldn't open up in deep space and suck in everything within it's reach before anyone could close it. So the project was scrapped. Until, apparently, he went on the develop the targeting system for the military. The one that tracks insurgents, soldiers, exgirlfriends,etc. by way of their DNA.

"I'm guessing that Reed couldn't let the failure go, he needed to find a way to get the time machine working, so he hooked it up to the tracker and searched for Steve Rogers using the blood he took a few weeks ago."

The look in serum-Steve's eyes broadcasted the hurt and betrayal he felt. "You lied to me Reed, you told me I was helping Bruce and Ben but you were just trying to get your toys running."

"They're not toys," Reed spat. "This research could be crucial in…"

"You used me, Reed! I trusted you and instead of helping our friends, you stole my blood, built a tardis, yes Tony I know what a tardis is, and ripped a man from his home. And you have no idea how to put him back. Do you?"

Reed looked up from the spot in the tile that he'd been staring at while Steve yelled and looked him squarely in the eye.

"No Steve, I fried the machines and I'm not sure how to get him back without them, but I will get him back home."

"Wait," Micro-Steve cried. "You can't send me home? And you expect me to believe in this alternate universe crap? I mean it hard enough to believe that this guy is me, but now I'm trapped in some 'foreign dimension' without a friend in the world and no way back home?"

Captain Rogers smiled kindly down at himself and put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder in reassurance.

"Join the club. Now let's get something to eat while I tell you forty years of history about yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. I'm like a sidewalk musician: I work for tips.


	3. Enter Here for Bad Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve flashes back to his life with Bucky, while Cap tries to make him comfortable on the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is wrong with you people?!? I looked at my first two chapters and they were crap, but all of you thought it was worthy of kudos and bookmarks and comments (oh my!). 
> 
> You guys are absolutely amazing and as a reward I will be continuing my abandoned Stevecest (if twerk and hashtag get to be in the dictionary, then Stevecest is a word damn it!). But first, a little pointless Stucky porn to shake off the cobwebs.
> 
> Thank you, guys <3

By the time l'il-Steve finished his turkey club, he's heard all he can handle about the 21st century.

"You okay, buddy."

"Yeah," He says shakily. "Just letting everything sink in."

"How's about we go for a walk," Cap suggests. "I'll give you my two-cent tour of Avengers Tower."

Steve smiles brightly. He's eager to finally think about something that doesn't involved inter-dimensional travel or never seeing Bucky again. Bucky! Steve had almost forgotten Bucky! He'd been living with Bucky for almost five years in a crappy apartment in Brooklyn. The floors creaked, the roof leaked, the pipes emitted brownish ooze in place of water, and the hall smelled like decaying…well, Steve tried not to think about what that smell was. But none of that matter so long as he'd had Bucky.

The two had been inseparable since age five when Bucky had pulled two older boys off of Steve. You see, Steve had a particular knack for taking on bullies of all sizes, regardless of his inadequate health and fighting skills. Most times Steve didn't care about taking the beating. Bucky, on the other hand, always cared. Nine time out of ten, Bucky fell into the fray right behind Steve, swinging scarred but powerful fists in battles that he'd never asked for. And each time, it was Bucky that bandaged Steve's wounds, saw to the various health needs and fed him from Bucky's stash of (pilfered) provisions.

Luckily for Steve, that give and take went both ways in their relationship. Bucky kept Steve connected to the rest of the world. As Steve's mother, Sarah, had gotten sicker, he had been more than content to withdraw from rest of the world. Bucky, as the social butterfly of their twosome, found this choice unacceptable. He dragged Steve to every dancehall, speakeasy, and double date in all five boroughs. At first, Steve loved being the center of Bucky's attention. He loved that people would watch them walk into the room and wonder why Bucky bothered with such a runt. Steve saw clearly that Bucky was something special and, by extension, that made Steve special. For this reason, Steve put up with bad double dates where he stepped on women's toes and drank too much after his date ran for the hills at the sight of him. But, after one particularly miserable double date Steve finally asked Bucky to stop trying to fix him up. 

"Whaddya mean 'no more dates'," Bucky had shouted. "That last dame was a peach and she loved you."

"She was being nice Buck," Steve replied.

" _Nice_? She was flirting with you, Steve," Bucky cried. "If she'd batted her lashes any harder in your direction she might've blown you away."

"It was a facial tick," Steve joked. "And a gentleman wouldn't mention it. Besides, she spent the whole pouting into her drink and dancing with other guys."

Bucky rolled his eyes in irritation, then threw himself theatrically onto the dusty old sofa in their apartment. Steve took up his usual seat on the couch next to Bucky. He let his head drop back onto the threadbare cushion and  turned his face to look directly at Bucky, a sly smile breaking out across his face. Bucky, of course, ignored him. In fact, if Steve hadn't know any better he would have truly thought Bucky found that speck on the wall across the room fascinating. Steve, of course, was not one to be ignored. Steve poked Bucky in the ribs once…twice…three times before the other man deigned to make eye contact. Steve smiled wider. Bucky smiled back, but the exhaustion was evident on his face.

"What's wrong, Steve," Bucky sighed. "It's like you're not even trying."

Steve had looked away at the accusation, not willing to admit to Bucky or himself  how close it came to hitting home. Yeah, Steve wasn't trying. He hadn't really ever tried to make it work with a woman. And it was all Bucky's fault.

"I just ain't—"

"—met the right girl yet. Yeah I know, Stevie. You've told me the same fairy tale after every date," Bucky had huffed. "How's about you tell me what really goin' on in there?" 

Bucky punctuated this last statement with a playful rap of his knuckles against Steve's temple. Steve couldn't do anything but stare blindly at his hands where he'd folded them on his lap. Of course Bucky saw right through him. He always had. Even Sarah hadn't known Steve the way he James Buchanan Barnes did. Steve shrugged and shook his head. No point in mucking up the works of their friendship with his issues, right? Because, try as he might to deny it, Steve was a "pervert." Bucky turned Steve's head to face him using just two fingers cupping Steve's chin.

"We don't keep secrets from each other, Steve," Bucky pleaded. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Steve slammed his eyes shut. He couldn't lie to Bucky anymore, but he certainly couldn't tell him the truth. Their friendship could handle fights and poverty, but there was no way that Bucky would tolerate a pervert. He didn't deserve the longing stares or the cravings. So, for now, Steve just couldn't look at him.

"Steve?"

Bucky gave him a sturdy shake. 

"Whaddya wanna hear, Buck?!"

Steve jumped off the couch and started pacing the room. He was fueled by fear and need and…loneliness. He needed someone to understand and, after Sarah's death, that pool of confidants was shrinking quickly. There would be no one left if Bucky rejected him. But the secret was eating him alive. Steve stopped pacing so that he could look his best friend in the eye.

"I'm a fairy Buck."

"Steve…"

"The reason why the dates don't work is because I…"

"Yeah. I know Steve."

"No, you don't know Bucky."

Steve was crying now. Bucky hadn't rejected him yet, but he still hasn't even told him the worst of it.

"I have been in bathhouses and bars and hotels all over the village. I let men do unspeakable things to me and I loved it! But it was never enough, it never felt right, because it wasn't you."

Bucky stood then. He didn't look at Steve he just walked past him to the kitchen where he poured himself a drink. Steve continued to cry in the middle of their living room. 

"I love you Bucky."

Bucky abandoned his drink on the counter and crossed the room to place a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve's cries dissolved in sobs at that point. 

"Bucky I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be this way, but I am and I can't make it stop."

Bucky spun Steve around to face him.

"I said, I know Steve. I know everything. I already told you, we don't keep secrets."

"You must hate me. How can you even look at me when you know what I am?"

Bucky took a step closer.

"You're Steve," Bucky whispered. "You're my best friend and there is nothing wrong with you."

With that admission, Bucky closed the distance between their bodies. He cupped Steve's face in his hands gently and gently pressed a kiss to his lips.

Bucky pulled back when Steve didn't move.

"I'm sorry Steve it just…I thought you wanted this and…"

Steve pounced then. He crushed his lips to Bucky's while simultaneously clawing at the brunet's shirt to get at the soft, warm skin underneath. Bucky smiled into their kiss before awkwardly murmuring "Knew it" against Steve's lips.

The next few minutes were a flurry of swear words, muffled groans, and abandoned clothing. Bucky didn't even bother to ask Steve for permission when he wrenched the smaller mans trousers from his body, accidentally taking his underwear with them. He'd done away with his own a few moments before and now, skin-to-skin with his best friend, he seemed to finally absorb the enormity of the situation. He wavered for just a moment, not even daring to breathe. Bucky was on top, straddling Steve's hips, although not really pressing his weight into the smaller man.

"I've never done this before," Bucky panted. "I'm not sure…" 

Steve's eyes had roamed over the tanned expanse of Bucky's stomach and the darkened trail of hair leading down, down, down—

"Let me."

Without waiting for a permission, Steve licked his palm and, with his spit slicked hand, took hold of the larger man's cock and started a slow gentle stroke. Bucky groaned softy at the touch. Steve rewarded his friend with a tighter grip and a twist of his wrist on the upstroke. Then, in a stroke (haha pun) of genius, Steve gripped both of their cocks on his hands. Bucky's cock was longer than Steve's but the Steve had the advantage of girth. Steve swiped his finger across their glistening heads to gather the precum at the tip. Bucky's hips stuttered forward into Steve's grip. Bucky changed his position carefully so that he could kiss and bite along the pale skin of Steve's neck, chest, and shoulders. Steve moaned softly, speeding up his stroking.

"Oh God Stevie."

Steve wasn't going to last long. He typically didn't but with Bucky's moans and sighs he'd pretty much be done for in a few minutes. 

"Bucky…fuck…Bucky, I'm gonna…"

Bucky hadn't waited for Steve to finish the sentence. They were both impatient and out of control. Bucky simply brought their mouths together in a bruising kiss that was more teeth and tongues than he'd intended. Bucky took over the stroking with one hand when Steve's grip started to falter as his orgasm closed in on him. Bucky's hand was large enough to accommodate both their erections but had a work roughened feel and strength to them that Steve lacked. With both hands finally freed Steve let them roam over every inch of available skin that he could reach. Steve felt wild and out of control. His hands drifted wildly all of Bucky, like he was trying to map out the expanse of Bucky's chest, stomach and back. Ordinarily he'd have settled on a particular area of interest by now, but there was just… so. Much. Skin. Steve had dreamed about touching Bucky ever since his first trek to a Brooklyn bathhouse. 

Now he had Bucky all to himself. A light sheen of sweat covering their bodies while Bucky's hand flew quickly over their cocks. Bucky had started to thrust into his fist several minutes before, unable to help himself as he edged closer to orgasm. Steve felt it too. The familiar pressure building and building. Threatening to spill over at the slighted provocation. Bucky looked down to where his fist was flying over both their cocks then back up at Steve and it seemed like something in him simply… snapped. He came with a silent scream, eyes rolling back just before he thrust once, twice…

"Oh fuck Steve!"

Three times and spilled come all over his fist and Steve's stomach. Steve had ben close before, but watching Bucky come had been like flipping a switch on his arousal. He squirmed and gyrated while Bucky's fist still sped over their cocks. Bucky's was slowly starting to soften in the wake of his orgasm and the continued sensation made him shudder from overstimulation, but he never slowed. 

"Auh…fuck…Bu…"

********************************************

"Steve!"

Back in reality, Cap was stooped down to eye level with Steve, trying to get the smaller man's attention. They'd made it to Cap's floor, but Steve was too lost in his thoughts to register that the elevator doors had opened.

"Steve are you okay?"

"No," Steve whispered. The world was moving way too quickly. Steve could hardly recognize basic structures like elevators and telephones. He had no friends here and now reality was sinking in. He might never see Bucky again. 

"How are you doing this?"

Cap didn't bother to answer the question. He simply unlocked his bedroom door and stepped into the dimly lit quarters. He didn't invite Steve in, he knew that Steve would shuffle in behind him or he'd stand aimlessly in the hall. Either way, the door was open.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting anything, anywhere. Please be kind.
> 
> Also, I kind of have a thing for pre-serum Steve and I was craving a little Stevecest, but there appeared to be none so I made some ^___^
> 
> This is just the Intro, more to come based on feedback.


End file.
